


A Camping Vacation

by NordicPossession



Category: Aladdin - Fandom, Jurassic Park, Star Wars, Transformers, buzzlightyear of Star command
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Halarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: My friends and I go on a very awesome camping vacation!





	A Camping Vacation

As the bright morning light shone through the window Blee crept closer and closer to a sleeping person whom slept unawares Blee was about to scare him awake for shits and giggles. But before Blee could do so someone else barged into the room and shook the sleeping person awake. “Darkil, wake up for fucks sake! It is nine o’clock in the morning already!” I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at the person whom was none other than Darth Maul. “I hate you.” I said as I stood up stretching. “You both mind getting out?” I asked the both of them. They did so and I got dressed in my satanist outfit that I wore all of the time. Then I grabbed my suitcase and left my bedroom. “Oh c’mon! Can’t you be any faster!?” Brian loudly asked me. “I need to eat.” I said back to Brian. “Oh no you don’t! We all need to leave for our camping vacation!” Brian yelled at me whilst grabbing me and my suitcase and running through the house and out the front door.

Me, Darth Maul, Brian, and Blee were living with Jay, Fizzy, Zurg, Doofus, Dippy, Kylo Ren, Velociraptor, Jafar, and Megatron TFP whom were also going on this camping vacation with them. I climbed into the car last and right away started complaining about a hungry stomach. “Here!” Darth Maul exclaimed whilst shoving some food and drink at me. “Now shut up and eat everyone!” Darth Maul ordered everyone. So they all did so and all of them looked out the windows as they began their journey towards their camping site two states away in the absolute middle of no where’s to the west. As I looked up above the buildings and trees I noticed something floating above them but could not make out what it was. Megatron was the one driving their big as hell van and I sat all the way in the back farthest away from Megatron and Darth Maul whom sat up in the very front. Then the next two seats sat Jafar and Velociraptor. Then the next two seats back sat Kylo Ren and Brian. Then the next two seats back sat Blee, and Jay. Then the next two seats back sat fizzy and Zurg. Then all of the way in the back sat Dippy, Doofus and I.

As an hour of driving past I began to get restless and so did Doofus and Dippy. So we three talked without words on a plan to drive everyone crazy. 

So first off Doofus, Dippy, and I took turns tossing a few small objects down the isle of the car. No one seemed to notice at all. 

Then came making little noises like tapping and ticking things together. A couple of glances around the car but nothing more. 

Then came the whispering and making small annoying noises over and over. A few mutterings under a few breaths and Fizzy shrugged but that was all. 

Next came the farting and burping. “Omg. Wtf?” both Zurg and Fizzy said in unison and Blee quietly popped his face since he was an outer space visor/TV or computer screen headed being. But once again that was all. 

Next came moving objects around with the force. I made a few things float around right above everyone’s heads. “Very funny Kylo Ren.” Blee said not too quietly but not too loudly. “It is not me.” Kylo Ren said back to Blee. But yet again, that was all. 

Next came making three paper airplanes and force flying them around the car. “Oh c’mon.” Brian said. Darth Maul looked around the car and the paper airplanes were nowhere to be seen and everyone looked calm as ever. When Darth Maul stopped looking the paper airplanes once again took flight and around the car they went. “Oh c’mon! Is there some type of stupid draft in here that is making these things float around!?” Brian asked no one in particular. Jafar simply muttered a bit louder than he would have liked and Darth Maul looked around again but once again the paper airplanes were nowhere to be seen and everyone looked as calm as ever again.  
There was a quite groan coming from a few mouths but that was it. 

Next came making bad smells in the style of you don’t want to know. “Oh come on!!” Brian exclaimed. Jafar flailed his arms around quickly while Megatron opened up all of the windows. Blee popped his face again, and Fizzy buzzed (growing his horns at the speed of sound that make a boomy type of sound quiet or loud) his horns somewhat. 

Welp Dippy had changed his depends right there in the car and I force floated them out of the car to get rid of them. “Oh come on!!! Wtfh is that smell!?!” Brain nearly screamed. Everyone looked about but they all looked as if they had done absolutely nothing. As the smell was dissipating, I said aloud so that everyone could hear, “Dippy changed his depends! That was the smell!” “OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! LIKE WE ALL REALLY CARE!?!?” Brian, Zurg, Velociraptor, and Jay screamed. “Now we all unfortunately know what that smell was!” Brian said as he barfed out the window. Darth Maul got up out of his seat while Jafar glowered at us three, walked back to Dippy, and hit dippy hard across the face whilst glowering at him. “Don’t you EVER do that again you understand me!?” he yelled in Dippy’s face. Dippy said his sorries and soon everything went back to normal. 

Then it was time for the big finally 15 mins later. I set my guitar and drums Up as quietly as I possibly could with the help of Dippy and Doofus. And all of a sudden as loud as frick, “DEATH, DESTRUCTION, HELL, MYSTERY, WHO KNOWS THE WAY OF DARKNESS!?!?!? OH LORD LUCIFER RISE UP AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!” Fizzy buzzed his horns 20 feet long busting through both windows. “I can’t hear anymore!!” Brian screamed somewhat. Blee popped his face and sent the fragments flying everywhere and screamed (he screams somewhat like a cat) “kkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!” Kylo Ren started to cry, Velociraptor cursed loudly, Jafar facepalmed, and Megatron started cursing also. Darth Maul once again got up out of his seat, walked back to where I was sitting, punched me square in the face knocking me out instantly, ordered Doofus and Dippy to put away my instruments, and went to go sit back down with a knocked out Darkil on his lap.


End file.
